Another Day, Another War
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: One letter can change everything! First post in this section.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: nope, I wish I owned these awesome characters.

An: Takes place In Erin's POV unless otherwise stated. Takes place in 1968-I have no clue when.

Life. It can change within a blink of an eye. Friendships form and fade, bonds are broken. But the dynamic of war changes everything, especially in a relationship. My parents both warned us, James and me, about it. Dad had spent the majority of the first two years of my life in Korea; they personally knew the strain war can put on a relationship. We didn't care. We were only eighteen, young, dumb and in love.

One letter can change everything.


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2

An: Im not to sure about this chapter, it was written fairly quickly, so it could be better, or could be a lot worse. I'll let you guys decide. Its been awhile since I've posted, been insanely busy lately.

"We need to talk." James said to me as he stepped out of hte car. Hair messed, eyes bright with dark circles under them, he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. My hands were shaking as he spoke. He walked across the yard, apologizing to Father Mulcahy after running into him. I stood up from my chair on the pourch an met him on the stairs.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked, stomach clenching in anticipation. He grabbed my hands and pulled me away from everyone else. I noticed Dad walking onto the porch, a sad look in his eyes. Uncle Hawkeye followed, mirroring Dad's look. That frightened me even more than James' erratic behavior. Uncle Hawkeye never has been one for serious situations, usually laughing them off. I once asked Dad about that and he said that everyone had seen enough troubles durring the war that all they wanted to do now was laugh. I believed him. James stopped suddenly about twenty feet away. He pulled me into a hug, shaking suddenly with silent sobs.

I looked up at him, curious. "James?" I repeated, placing my hand on his face. "What's wrong, love?" my voice broke and a tear escaped my eyes. I believed I already knew the answer, although I didn't want to hear it.

H ooked at me placing his hands on my shoulders. He gazed into my eyes. My hands quit trembeling, only for my heart to start.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered softly. He was frightening me. He _never_ acts like this. Dad was leaning across the porch railing, looking toward the neighbors house, but I knew he was listening.

"Of course." _Why wouldn't I? _I thought. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I frowned, not liking the situation.

"Good. I wanted to let you know that before...."

"Before what? James, waht the hell is wrong?" I exclaimed, suddenly furious that he was keeping secets and being elusive.

"Erin." he said slowly, cradling my head in his large hands. Heye ice blue eyes, usually gleaming with happiness,were dark and cloudy. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to." He paused, debating his words.

"James, I..."

"Shh..." he said, placing a finger to my lips. "Let me finish." he suddenly leaned down and kissed the top my head.

"Erin, I.." he said, struggling to speak. I waited with bated breath, while she swallowed once, twice.

"Erin, I got drafted today."


	3. Talk Number One

Chapter 2: Talk Number One

I couldn't sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw James overseas, and almost every time, I saw him killed. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my nightstand. 5:47 am. Might as well get up, I couldn't lie there anymore.

I stood up, grabbing my robe from where it hung on the end of my bed. Pulling it on, I made my way downstairs. Despite the early hour, both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Blake were up. I also heard the shower running, but that didn't surprise me. Dad was usually up by now.

Yawning, I sat down at the table. Mrs. Potter turned around from the coffee pot and chuckled slightly to herself when she saw that I was sleep deprived.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" she asked me kindly. I drummed my fingers against the table, even completely exhausted, both mentally and physically, my hands were always doing something.

"Not really. " I replied as she sat down in front of me, holding her steaming cup in front of her. "Ok, not at all." I admitted as Mrs. Blake looked at me herself.

"It's always hard, the first few nights," She (Mrs. Blake) said, smiling sadly and patting my hand. "The first few nights after finding out, and then the first few nights after he leaves are always the hardest." She gently squeezed my hand and stood up to fix herself a cup. Mrs. Potter smiled slightly.

"How did you handle it?" I asked, "I mean, you two have been married for what? Forty years?" I guessed, not relying on my math skills in my sleep deprived state.

"About 45 Actually." Mrs. Potter answered.

"So that's equal to what, two wars? Three?" she took a sip of her coffee. I never did understand how anyone could drink that. It always smelled really good, but tasted terrible.

"Three wars." She replied, once she sat her cup back down. "Each one was harder than the last. But, you go on. You have to, even though it sometimes hurts to do so." The shower stopped running, and I glanced at the time. 6:15. Wow that was a long shower, even by my standards. Mrs. Blake sat back down and looked at me sadly. I glanced at her, frowning. She looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Erin, I want you to do me a favor." She began slowly. I quickly raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to ask me. She cleared her throat a few times and she looked to be fighting back tears. Of course, every one of us, down to Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margret's five year old, Anna, knew the story of Henry Blake's death. It was common knowledge in our group. She grabbed my hand. "Spend as much time as you can with him. I know," she paused and swallowed, yet her voice was still thick when she spoke again. "I know it's a reunion week this week, and that you want to spend time with all of us. But," here, she paused again, waiting for me to make eye contact. "Spend as much time as you can with him." A few tears slid down her cheeks and I finally started crying myself.

"You never know what'll happen over there. Henry was coming home the day he was killed. Anything can happen, at anytime. Promise me that." She let go of my hand to wipe her eyes. I did the same.

I looked at her tear stricken face, to Mrs. Potter, to my dad, hiding in the shadows by the bathroom. (_When did he come out of there?_) I knew exactly what both women were feeling at the time. Both women's advice made perfect sense to me, and I realized that they were the only ones who I would take the advice from. And I planned to follow it. I took their hands.

"I will. I promise."

**An: wow, sorry that took so long! Lets just say, senior year and not able how to fit this little chapter in till the other day is what took so long. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long. Ha. **


	4. Talks and Plans

Chapter 4 "I have a question"

AN. This one didn't take me nearly as long as the other one did. :-)

The Next Day, James POV

"If you're looking for Erin, she's taken Anna to the park for a few hours." Father Mulcahy said as I stepped onto the porch. He looked up with a small smile. "She offered to take her so Hawkeye and Margret could have a few hours to, well, not to themselves, but without any children, that is." He leaned forward slightly, and patted beside him on the swing. "Something bothering you, son?" I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"Its not bothering me, I just don't know how I want to do this." I said softly, thankful that the father's hearing had been mostly repaired after the war, as I didn't want to have this conversation any louder. He didn't say anything, but gestured for me to continue. I sighed again, debating my words.

"I want to ask Erin's dad to, well...I want to ask for Erin's hand. I just, I dunno." He looked at me again, contemplating something himself. "I...this dumb draft made me realize a LOT of things, Father. The fact that I don't want to live without her, no, CAN'T live without her is one." I heard footsteps behind us and we both turned to see BJ coming onto the porch, Hawkeye close behind him, as always.

"Well James, there's only one thing you can do." He (BJ) remarked. "I've heard everything, and you may, just not yet." He replied. "I know what you're thinking: Something along the lines of _what the hell_, right?" I nodded. "Well, son, War's tough enough on a relationship to begin with. It's even harder on a marriage, I've been through it." He sat down in the chair across from the two of us, crossing his feet at the ankles as he did so. "How long did you say you we're going to be...away?" He asked.

I sat back and thought. I left in two weeks for basic, and that's roughly six weeks. Plus, the time spent being over there. "I think about 6 months." I said finally, "Actually that sounds about right."

He leaned back, thinking. I waited quietly, wondering what he was thinking about. Father Mulcahy excused himself and disappeared inside the house. "Sir?" I asked finally. It was way too damn quiet. He smiled slightly, chuckling to himself.

"I have an idea actually. You're coming home around New Years right?" I nodded, that should be about the time I came home, depending on if I get extended stay. Let's hope not.

"I _should_ be home about then." I replied, "depending on if..."

"If you get the lucky draw and are stuck there for awhile longer." He nodded.

"So what's your plan?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He leaned forward and smiled slightly.

"Well, if you come home then..."

**AN: well not quite as long. Been busy lately. Anyways, YES the plan will be used, and I know exactly how to end it...it's just getting from point a to point b that'll throw me off. Let's hope that I get the next one done quicker. **


End file.
